Accurate and up-to-date environmental data about the world is important to many institutions and industries that rely on it for decision making and forecasting purposes. This environmental data can include information which is directly observable by humans, such as 2D (two dimensional) building plans and 3D (three dimensional) models of the environment, information which is difficult for humans to observe directly, such as depths of water bodies, and information which cannot be observed directly by humans, such as water quality.